


Moving Day

by water_bby



Series: Slice of Life [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka move in to their new house with a little help from their friends.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Slice of Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/92491
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Moving Day

Under Sakura’s watchful eye, Kakashi put one last book into his box. She had shown up at his door with breakfast and a scroll of moving supplies for the last of his belongings: the books from his “re-read often” shelf, the few photographs that he kept around his apartment, the remaining pots and dishes in the kitchen. Sakura had washed the dishes and then the various linens from around the apartment, packing them away while Kakashi worked on preparing his weapons for the move. By lunchtime, they had packed nearly everything. That left the items on the “pack last” list, which Kakashi and Iruka’s friends had provided them when they had bought their little house the previous week.

When Sakura and Kakashi arrived at the house, Kakashi heard Iruka shouting about boxes for the second bedroom. He didn’t bother trying to make sense of it. They had agreed that the bedroom would be Naruto’s for when he finally returned from journeying with Jiraiya. Kakashi directed Sakura to the kitchen since she was carrying the dishes and the linens. Iruka had more comfortable sheets, so his would probably be passed on anyway. 

Kakashi put the boxes with his weapons in their bedroom, where they joined Iruka’s boxes of weapons and the books they had brought over the previous day. When he joined Sakura in the kitchen, Izumo and Kotetsu—who had helped Iruka this morning—were sitting at the table from Iruka’s apartment, waiting for Iruka to finish paying for the delivery from Ichiraku. Iruka smiled at him, handed him one of the warm containers, and then gave him a gentle push toward the table.

Kakashi happily ate his meal, enjoying how everyone but Iruka played at trying to see his face. Once they finished eating, Izumo and Kotetsu cleared the kitchen while Kakashi and Iruka reassembled the bed frames. Iruka’s old frame went into Naruto’s room. They had selected a well-made frame for their bedroom that had survived years of neglect in the Hatake Compound.

Once their helpers left in the late afternoon, Kakashi grabbed the bottle of sake Tsunade sent over as a housewarming gift and two cups, heading into their bedroom, where he smiled a bit to see Iruka sitting on the floor, shelving their books together.

He carefully put the bottle and cups on the floor within easy reach but far enough away where they would not knock them over. When Iruka smiled back at him, he poured the first cup and handed it over. Iruka’s smile grew while he, in turn, poured a cup for Kakashi.

“So, shall we finish the books or just enjoy our drinks?”

Iruka laughed. “Both.”

Kakashi laughed as well. “Why doesn’t that surprise me?” He set his empty cup down and looked at the piles of books. “Where shall I start?”

Iruka grinned, pointed at a pile, and then poured Kakashi more sake.

Kakashi finished that cup and then turned to the pile of books, which turned out to be the ones he had packed that morning. He decided that he’d tease Iruka tomorrow about assigning him to shelve his re-read books. Tonight, he was going to enjoy being in space that was theirs.


End file.
